


Adverbiale Bestimmung - Kausal

by naboru



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Dark, F/M, Fights, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sie sind schließlich Feinde - Kausal Adverbialbestimmungen bezeichnen den Grund, die Ursache oder eine Bedingung…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adverbiale Bestimmung - Kausal

**Titel:** Adverbiale Bestimmung – Kausal   
**Autor:** naboru   
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII   
**Charaktere:** Tifa, Rude  
 **Rating:** PG-13   
**Warnings:** gewalt, dark, gen   
**Disclaimer:** Keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere gehört mir. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.   
**Summary:** Sie sind schließlich Feinde - Kausal Adverbialbestimmungen bezeichnen den Grund, die Ursache oder eine Bedingung…

 **Kommentar:** Das wollte ich schon länger schreiben… Ich wollte auch schon immer mal einen „Kampf“ schreiben, vor allem einen mit Materia… Aber ob es so geworden ist, wie ich wollte, kann ich wirklich nicht sagen. Ich hab so was noch nie geschrieben, aber wenigstens konnte ich mal Tifa und Rude zusammen unterbringen. ^^°

Und außerdem: Ich steh diesen Herbst nicht auf Fluff… Ich brauch Gewalt. :p

 

 **Adverbiale Bestimmung – Kausal**

Tifa hielt sich beide Unterarme vors Gesicht, als Rude sie schlug. Durch die Wucht taumelte sie einen Schritt zurück und öffnet ihre Augen, die sie zuvor zusammengekniffen hatte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig erkannte sie, dass der Dunkelhäutige Feura aktivierte. Sie reagierte schnell und zauberte Reflekt. Die Materia in ihrem Handgelenk entzog ihr durch die schnelle Aktivierung einen kurzen Moment all ihre Kraft und sie sackte beinahe auf ihre Knie. Stockend atmete sie ein, als die Energie wieder zurückfloss und sich das Reflekt-Schild vor ihr bildete.   
Rudes Feuerzauber prallte an ihrem Schutz ab und schleuderte auf ihn zurück. Im letzten Moment konnte er der großen Feuerkugel ausweichen, die daraufhin auf einige Holzpaletten und die dahinterliegende Wand traf und sie entzündete.

Tifas Augen wurden groß. Einen Augenblick stockte ihr der Atem, als sie die roten Flammen über das dunkle, raue Holz züngeln sah. Sie spürte die Hitze bis zu ihren Wangen.   
Rude lief Schweiß über seine Stirn.   
Das Holz knackte, bevor es zusammensackte und Tifas Körper verkrampfte. Eine Welle der Übelkeit überkam sie, die sie jedoch verdrängen konnte.   
In ihr legte sich ein Schalter um. Die Übelkeit verschwand und wurde ersetzt durch Panik, gemischt mit verzweifelter Wut.   
>Shinra!< Sie riss die Augen noch weiter auf; ihre Pupillen wurden klein. >SHINRA!<   
Die Muskeln bis zum Zerreißen gespannt, stellte sie sich wieder aufrecht hin, löschte Reflekt und atmete schnell, als sie einen lauten, wutentbrannten Schrei ausstieß und schließlich auf Rude zustürmte.

Der hatte sich inzwischen ebenfalls wieder aufgerappelt und war von Tifas Angriff vollkommen überrascht. Überfordert gelang es ihm dennoch, die Tritte und Schläge der jüngeren Frau abzuwehren.   
Er runzelte die Stirn. Ihre Attacken waren viel heftiger und stärker als zuvor. Mit einem Sprung und anschließenden Flick-Flack brachte er etwas Abstand zwischen sich, um einen Moment verschnaufen zu können.   
Doch dieser Moment wurde ihm nicht gewährt. Tifa rannte mit großen Schritten auf ihn zu.   
Rude konnte nur kurz darüber nachdenken, dass seine Gegnerin auch schneller geworden war.   
Er versucht ihren nächsten Angriff vorherzusehen, doch es gelang ihm nicht.   
Die Schwarzhaarige war vor ihm in die Hocke gegangen und zog ihm mit einem Rundkick die Beine weg.   
Ruckartig richtete sich Tifa wieder auf, wich einem Tritt von Rude – nun vollkommen in der Luft – aus und nutzte den Schwung, um ihm ihr Knie in den Rücken zu rammen.   
Der Ältere atmete stockend ein und bekam sogleich Tifas Ellenbogen in den Magen.   
Mit einem lauten, dumpfen Geräusch traf er auf dem dunklen Asphalt auf.   
Den Schmerz und das Blut an seinem Mundwinkel ignorierend, klemmte Rude Tifas Bein mit seinen Fußgelenken ein, riss sie rum und brachte so die Dunkelhaarige zu Fall.   
Rasch rollte Rude sich dann nach hinten und stand wieder auf.   
Tifa stöhnte leise schmerzerfüllt auf, kam dann jedoch schnell durch einen Sprung nach vorne auf die Beine.

Rude hatte die Zeit genutzt, um etwas zu verschnaufen und erwartete von Tifa, dass sie ebenfalls eine kurze Pause einlegen würde, doch das tat sie nicht.   
Kaum stand sie wieder, aktivierte sie Eis und stürmte auf den anderen zu.   
Noch gerade Shell zaubernd, traf Rude die Wucht von Tifas Eisschlag zum Glück nur halb so stark, dennoch brannte ihm die kalte Luft in der Lunge und er wich einen Schritt zurück.   
Wütend kniff Tifa ihre Augen zusammen und zischte spöttisch ein „Kch“.

Vor ihrem inneren Auge tauchten Bilder vom brennenden Nibelheim auf. Von ihrem Vater, der verwundet vor dem Reaktor lag, von ihrem Haus, dass durch die Flammen zerstört und zusammengebrochen war. Ein Zittern der Wut durchfuhr sie, als sie an das neu errichtete Nibelheim dachte, an ihr neues Haus und wie Shinra tat, als wäre nie etwas geschehen.   
„Shinra!“, grollte sie rasend, woraufhin Rude irritiert die Augenbrauen hochzog.

Noch einmal hatte sich ihre Kraft und Schnelligkeit erhöht und Rude sah sie nicht kommen, bis sie plötzlich direkt vor ihm stand und ihm mit der Faust unter das Kinn schlug. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und er spürte, dass er sich wieder in der Luft befand, konnte jedoch diesmal nicht reagieren.   
Mit einer schnellen Trittfolge beförderte ihn die Dunkelhaarige immer höher, griff ihn dann am Fußgelenk und schleuderte ihn in den Aschehaufen der Holzpaletten, die inzwischen erloschen waren.

Das Atmen fiel ihm schwer, als er sich träge aufrichtete, sich etwas Asche von dem Anzug klopfend. Er nahm die zerbrochene Sonnenbrille ab und musterte Tifa für eine Zehntelsekunde aufmerksam, versuchte dann mit seinen letzten Kraftreserven Vita zu zaubern, wurde aber von der Jüngeren unterbrochen.

Tifa hatte sein Vorhaben erkannt und reagiert. Sie hatte selbst nur noch Energie für einen, höchstens zwei Zauber, weswegen sie auf ihn zustürmte und ihn heftig gegen seinen linken Unterarm schlug.   
Im Moment des Schlags aktivierte sie Bann. Der Zauber schlängelte sich von ihrem Handgelenk zum Unterarm des Älteren, drang in ihn ein und löste dort alle Materiaverbindungen. Die bunten, glasigen Kugeln fielen auf den Boden und rollten davon.   
Rude, in seiner Beschwörung unterbrochen, durchfuhr ein Schock und er konnte sich einen Moment nicht rühren.   
Diesen Augenblick nutzte Tifa, sie griff sein Handgelenk und schmiss ihn nach vorn auf den Boden.   
Rude zog scharf die Luft ein. Er konnte fast nicht mehr. Er wusste nicht, was seine Gegnerin noch vor hatte, doch er wusste, dass er in Gefahr war.   
„Hey, Tifa…“   
Die Dunkelhaarige ging nicht darauf ein. Mit einem großen Sprung entfernte sie sich etwas.   
Wieder erschienen die Bilder von ihrer zerstörten Heimat und ihrer zerstörten Familie. Shinra hatte ihr das genommen, was ihr als einziges von ihrer Familie geblieben war…   
Eine neue Welle von Panik und Wut überkam sie und sie ballte ihre Hand zur Faust.   
Mit vor Anstrengung zusammengebissenen Zähnen aktivierte sie Gravitation. In ihrer anderen Hand erschien eine kleine, schwarze Kugel, die sie auf Rude schleuderte.

Über den Älteren blieb die Kugel in der Luft stehen.   
Rudes Augen wurden einen Augenblick vor Entsetzen größer, doch als er das Gewicht auf seinem Körper spürte, kniff er sie vor Schmerzen zusammen.

Die Kugel über ihm wuchs. In und um ihr zuckten dunkle Blitze, die sich neben Rude in den Boden gruben.   
Das Gewicht auf ihm wurde immer größer, als die Kugel begann, zu sinken.   
Neben ihm sprang der Asphalt auf, Risse bildeten sich und er wurde langsam in den künstlichen Stein gepresst. Der Druck in seiner Luge wurde immer größer, sodass er nicht mehr Atmen konnte.   
Er musste dort weg, aber er konnte nicht einmal seine Hände heben.   
Er hörte seine Rippen knacken, doch kurz bevor sie brachen, zog sich die Kugel über ihm wieder zusammen und verschwand.   
Tief holte er Luft und sah sich mit trübem Blick um. Um ihn herum war der Asphalt kreisförmig eingedrückt.   
Seine Augen schweiften zu Tifa.

Sie stand erschöpft da. Die Hand noch immer ausgestreckt und atmete schwer. Ihre Gestallt wirkte etwas eingesackt, die Knie unsicher und wackelig.   
Mit rot unterlaufenen Augen schaute sie auf Rude, immer noch wutentbrannt, sogar noch wütender als zuvor, weil sie nicht mehr die Kraft besessen hatte, den Turk zu töten.   
Ihre Wut schlug um in Verzweiflung und sie rannte auf den Älteren zu, stürzte sich auf ihn und schlug ihm ins Gesicht.

Sie saß auf seiner Brust, Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen und Rude verstand nichts mehr, rang nur mit sich und zwang sich, nicht ohnmächtig zu werden.   
Tifa hatte keine Kraft mehr, dennoch aktivierte sie Blitz.   
Blitze züngelten sich um ihre Finger, ihre Hand und ihren Arm. Die Materia sog die letzte Energie aus ihr heraus und die Dunkelhaarige merkte, wie ihr Körper begann, zu kollabieren.   
Sie bekam Nasenbluten.   
Sie holte aus.   
Rude kniff seine Augen zusammen.   
„TIFA!?“   
Im letzten Augenblick wurde Tifa sich wieder der Gegenwart bewusst und schlug neben Rudes Kopf auf den Boden. Die Blitze drangen in den Asphalt ein, lösten ihn auf und ihre Hand grub sich etwa 30 Zentimeter in die Erde.   
Rude spürte einige Ausläufer der Blitze an seinem Ohr zucken und Tifas Blut, das auf seine Stirn tropfte.   
Er öffnete die Augen.   
Tifas Gesicht wurde durch ihre schwarzen Haare verdeckt. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und sie beide wussten, dass der letzte Zauber für sie zu viel gewesen war. Und es wäre auch beinahe der letzte für Rude gewesen, wäre Tifa nicht zu sich gekommen.

„Entschuldigung…“, murmelte Tifa, hielt sich die Hand vor ihre Nase und stand auf, ihr Gesicht noch immer verbergend.   
Auch Rude richtete sich wieder auf und sah zur Seite.   
„Elena…“   
Die Blonde stand mit schockgeweiteten Augen am Eingang des Hofs und starrte ihn und Tifa an.   
„Was… was war das denn?“, fragte Elena stockend, doch Tifa antwortete nicht.

In dem Augenblick kam Cloud aus der Tür des 7th Heaven.   
Er sah Rude, der ziemlich mitgenommen an einer Wand lehnte, Tifa, die seltsam zusammengesackt dastand und Elena, die beide irritiert anstarrte.   
„Tifa...? Ich hab hier so einen Lärm gehört, was…“ Er konnte seine Frage nicht beenden, denn Tifa begann sich endlich zu regen und ging auf ihn zu, an ihm vorbei und meinte nur leise, mit heiserer Stimme: „Ich leg mich hin…“   
Damit verschwand sie hinter ihm in der Tür, was Cloud seine Stirn runzeln ließ.   
„Was war hier los?“, wollte Cloud jetzt etwas verärgert wissen, zu Rude und Elena blickend.   
„Hey, was guckst du mich so an? Ich weiß auch nicht, was los war. Als ich hier ankam, wollte Tifa gerade Rude umbringen!“, wehrte Elena vorwurfsvoll ab.   
„Wir haben trainiert…“ Rude klopfte sich etwas Dreck von seinem Anzug und seiner Hose.   
„Das sah aber nicht so aus, als wolltet ihr nur trainieren! Sie wollte dich umbringen!“ Elena war wirklich geschockt. „Hast du ihren Blick nicht gesehen?!“ Fassungslos sah sie zu Rude, hatte sie von Tifa doch nie so etwas erwartet.

Cloud hörte sich das alles nur schweigend an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als seine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas zu seinen Füßen gelenkt wurde.   
Fragend schaute er nach unten und sah eine grüne Materiakugel. Er hob sie auf und erkannte schon beim Berühren, um welchen Zauber es sich handelte.   
„Feura?“, fragte er skeptisch.   
„Ja, wieso fragst du?“, stellte Rude die Gegenfrage und bekam als Antwort zuerst nur ein erneutes Kopfschütteln von Cloud.   
„Es ist kein Wunder, dass… sie so reagiert hat.“ Der Blonde blickte einen Moment auf die schwarze, verkohlte Wand, bevor er fortfuhr. „Tifa hat Angst vor Feuer…“   
„Angst? Das sah mir aber nicht nach Angst aus! Außerdem, wieso sollte sie Angst vor Feuer haben?“ Elena zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften.   
Cloud rollte mit den Augen. „Wieso sie Angst vor Feuer hat?“, fragte er spöttisch, „Das solltet ihr doch am besten wissen, oder? Wenn ihr drauf gekommen seid, dann könnt ihr euch ja überlegen, wie ihr darauf reagieren würdet…“ Er starrte Elena und Rude einen Augenblick an und im Gegensatz zu seiner Kollegin, wusste Rude sofort, was der Ex-SOLDIER meinte.   
Er nickte.   
„Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn ihr eine zeitlang nicht hierher kommt“, sagte Cloud noch, ehe er ebenfalls in der Tür verschwand und sie schloss – Rude und Elena allein im Hof stehen ließ.

 

Nächsten Tag im Turk-Büro klopfte Reno Rude kumpelhaft auf die Schulter.   
Dass der Ältere zischend einatmete, hörte er nicht, als er lachend sagte: „Ey, Alter. Als ich meinte, du könntest ja mal mit Tifa trainieren, damit ihr euch näher kommt, meinte ich nicht, dass du dich von ihr umbringen lassen sollst…“   
Er grinste sein typisches Reno-Grinsen und wusste gar nicht, wie glücklich er sich in diesem Moment schätzen konnte, dass Rude noch vom Vortag alles wehtat…


End file.
